


the three of us

by quietlydreaming



Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Cara | CaptainPuffy (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Hair-pulling, Mommy Kink, Multi, Strap-Ons, Sub Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Sub Niki | Nihachu (Video Blogging RPF), Vaginal Fingering, it's one line at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlydreaming/pseuds/quietlydreaming
Summary: puffy fucks minx while minx eats niki out.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu
Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217891
Kudos: 34





	the three of us

minx whimpered as puffy yanked her hair again, pulling away from пiкi to let out a moan. niki whined at the loss of contact, her eyes glazed with lust and her lips swollen and bruised.

puffy simply laughed, loving how desperate the both were. she pulled minx's hair again, causing her to throw her head back.

niki whined again, trying to draw attention back to her. puffy grinned, winding her hand further into minx's hair and reaching out to caress niki's face. “so needy, baby. you’re left alone for five seconds and you’re already whining for attention.”

niki nuzzled into the hand, staring at puffy with pleading eyes.

“what am i going to do with the two of you?” puffy asked fondly, stroking niki's cheek.

“fuck us?” minx said innocently.

puffy pulled her hair again. “don’t be a brat. i’m being nice tonight and i’m sure you don't want to ruin it, do you?”

minx shook her head quickly, shutting up immediately. puffy smiled. “good. now niki, lie down and get comfortable. minx, get in your hands and knees. i want to fuck you while you eat her out.”

they both nodded, desperately scrambling into position while puffy put on the strap. niki lay on her back, spreading her legs for minx to lie between. minx gripped niki's thighs, lowering herself into a position where she could eat her out, but leaving her ass up for puffy.

“such a pretty sight,” puffy sighed, coming up behind them and groping minx's ass. “very pretty.”

minx pushed back into puffy's hands, tightening her own grip on niki's thighs. niki whimpered quietly, knowing bruises would probably form.

“don’t keep her waiting,” puffy scolded lightly, before pushing a finger into minx's pussy. she moaned in surprised, but complied and lowered her head, kissing niki's clit gently.

she took it in her mouth, sucking as niki gasped and bucked up her hips. seemingly pleased with the show, puffy added another finger and scissored them slightly, making minx moan. the vibrations from her moan made niki buck her hips again.

she reached down and pulled at minx's hair, signalling her to move on, which she did so happily. she made eye contact with niki as she dragged her tongue over her clit and down to her entrance.

niki dropped her head back on the bed, giving minx's hair another tug. minx smiled slightly as she teased niki's entrance. her tongue danced over and around it, but didn’t dip in. suddenly, puffy pulled her fingers out and minx whined at the loss. niki's hands tightened in her hair as she tried to grind onto minx's tongue for more stimulation.

minx moaned as puffy pushed in again, this time with the strap. her eyes rolled back slightly, but she pushed her tongue into niki, starting to fuck her with it. niki moaned loudly, the loudest she had that night, rocking her hips down on minx's face.

puffy smiled as she watched her girls, fucking into minx faster. “so good for me,” she panted, reaching her hand between minx's thighs to stroke her clit. minx jerked back into the hand, continuing to fuck her tongue in and out of niki hard and fast. she mimicked puffy by bringing one of her hands to play with niki's clit while she did so.

niki sobbed in pleasure. the tongue fucking her and hand on her clit were both too much and too little. minx's moans only added to it, making her grind her hips and pull minx's hair.

it didn’t take much longer for her to cum, screaming in pleasure as minx tongue fucked her through it.

minx came not long after, with niki giving a final tug to her hair that pushed her over.

puffy pulled out, minx collapsing to the bed almost immediately. she smiled in satisfaction, loving seeing them worn out and dripping cum.

puffy took off the strap and sat down next to them, spreading her legs.

“now, do mommy a favour and get her off.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of the titles in this series are so bad i need to come back later to change them 


End file.
